


Lazy Days are Days Too

by Ember_Hearts



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, but at least im somewhat proud of this, i did this for school, i dont like self inserts as much as the next person, i hope this list doesnt get aphabatized, i love aunt may shes a doll, its not letting me add spaces between the paragraphs, plz dont kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Hearts/pseuds/Ember_Hearts
Summary: a thing i wrote for a grade in highschool from 3:00pm to 3:00am that im actually proud of :DDits got spiderman in it kinda





	Lazy Days are Days Too

Lazy Days are Days Too

It didn’t occur to me that I had completely decimated the alarm clock until the sleep had faded into distant memory. The most 'alarming' thing was waking up in a stranger's room, one of the few, if only, times that had ever happened. Second, on the list of new and surprising things were probably the immediately noticeable physical changes. The room was too bright, light reflected off of things you didn’t think it could and I could read the fine print of an energy drink from over 10 feet away if I tried. Everything was way louder, I could hear the cars in the streets loud and clear like I was standing in the middle of a traffic jam or the sounds of an analog clock ticking, ticking, banging in my ears paired with the sounds of popping and sizzling elsewhere in the apartment. It was enough to make you want to cover your ears, though you’d feel silly once you had. In the back of my head the idea of panicking made itself known, but that was silly and a little childish. I set it as my plan B.  
Shaking my head to try and get over the shock of not being myself, I took some time to get used to my surroundings and try to figure out who the heck I am now... The full weight of the situation never fully crossed my head, I had been too preoccupied. I’m in another person’s body. I panicked a little in my head before catching ‘my’ own gaze in the mirror tucked off in the corner. ‘Wait.’ I thought ‘Holy Crap, I’m a guy now!? I don’t have any idea how to be a guy!’  
Taking a breath I walked over to check out ‘my’ new body, it’s not creepy I’m just curious. Doing a little 360 turn, akin to something you’d see girls who’re trying on prom dresses do, I looked at the guy in the mirrors physique and features. This was a once in a lifetime experience and I was gonna make the most of it.  
He was taller than I am used to being, a little lanky but after closer inspection, he seemed to be covered in lean muscle. Brown eyes, brown hair. Messier than normal, though I’d blame that on just waking up and the fact that my hair wasn’t this curly. He had scattered freckles and dark shadowy marks below his eyes. Giving him another once-over I concluded that whoever this was probably wasn’t much older than me.  
Feeling satisfied with at least knowing what I look like, I turned and looked at the room surrounding me, trying to understand who this person was and what they liked. His room didn’t have too much in it aside from the few bits of Empire State University memorabilia, most of which looked like they came free at a high school college fair, and the few various posters hung shoddily on the wall. While the nervous and suspicious part of my brain tried to convince me that this guy could be a mob boss or something dangerous, I figured I could set that theory aside. Innocent until proven guilty I reminded myself, no need to jump the gun and accuse the owner of this body of some unknown crime just yet.  
Suddenly the door burst open and revealed a middle-aged lady holding a pan with bacon grease sizzling in it. “Peter!” she said in a reprimanding voice “get some clothes on, you were supposed to be awake fifteen minutes ago, you're going to miss the city transit again! Hurry! Hurry, I can’t drive you today. Breakfast is on the counter, don't leave your poor aunt waiting!”  
I just stood and stared, stunned into silence. “Y..yeah ookay..?” I called after her once I gathered my bearings. My heart was pounding in my chest, how I didn't hear her was a mystery since everything was too loud again. My voice sounded weird, deeper, tired. Just how much sleep did this person, Peter as his aunt put it, get before I kicked him out? I shouldn't dwell on that... Though that made me wonder if he was now occupying my body. Hm, yeah, I really shouldn’t think this hard.  
Complying with what I was told to do earlier I found some clothes and put them on, hopefully not looking too different from what Peter normally wore. I didn’t want to seem suspicious to anybody and cause myself more trouble. I was already deep enough in confusion and nervousness, I really didn’t want to add anything else to the mix. Hopefully, Peter wears hoodies a lot because that’s what he’s wearing today.  
Opening the door I stepped out into the hall, starting down towards the kitchen to get food only to get yanked back at an odd angle into the door. It seems my hand is stuck. To the door handle. I can’t get it off? Help me? While struggling with the door handle I pulled, and while it didn't seem very hard to me, the handle thought otherwise and popped off with a clatter onto the floor. In an odd way, it seemed like the doorknob had been through this many times before.  
Peter’s Aunt smiled at me when I finally entered the kitchen, I smiled back and said a good morning to try and not seem rude. “Good Morning,” she replied “How did you sleep, dear? You seem tired.” I just nodded, evading the question smoothly since I wasn't sure how much sleep he had had before this. I did feel tired, Peter must not like mornings either. “Is everything okay Peter?” his aunt asked “I heard a thump, did you trip?” again I nodded, the doorknob tripped me up and I fell. I didn’t say that to her of course, I wasn’t mad. “ Sorry, I tripped when I getting dressed, my foot got caught in my pants.” My cheeks got a little warmer, turning pink under her gentle scrutiny, even if it was a white lie it still was embarrassing to admit you’d hurt yourself while getting changed. To avoid any further conflict, I just sat down and resigned myself to eating the breakfast set out for me. It was pretty good, but nothing extraordinary. I don’t know what I was expecting.  
As soon as I was finished eating the plate was whisked away and a lunch tin, funnily enough, with Spider-Man on it was placed before me. His aunt just smiled and ruffled my hair. “Don't be late, you have fifteen minutes to get to the bus stop ” she chided, exiting the room and leaving me alone once more. I opened the tin, looking at what was packed for me. There was a cute little flower shaped sticky note. It said “Not every day is a good day, but there is good in every day. Love, May” Smiling I put the note in my pocket, closing the lid on the tin and getting up to grab the rest of Peter’s things. How the hell I would find out where his college was or his bus stop for that matter was a mystery but I couldn't fake being sick now. So with the help of a certain aunt I made sure I had all ‘my’ classwork, notebooks and the phone. Not to brag, but I managed to bluff my way into getting Peter’s password.  
Grabbing the rest of his stuff I ran out the front door and down the complex, running off in the direction I felt was the bus stop only to hear May’s laughter and a “You're going the wrong way Genius!” I quickly corrected myself and started in the right direction. “Thanks, May!” I called back, praying to god that I didn't miss the bus. In the end, I made it just fine.  
After a little research and a long bus ride, I made it to Peter’s school. Even luckier for me I found a class schedule crammed into the bottom of his computer bag meaning I was only four minutes late to his first seminar. I understood all of 0% that the teacher was saying and ended up just recorded what I could of the seminar so that Peter could watch it once we switched places once again. Though I had no idea if we were actually swapped or if I’d ever go back home again but I wasn’t about to dwell and get sad, this was a time of learning! And napping but don’t tell anyone I said that. I continued to record the rest of his classes that day and only had three hearing attacks, five cases of sticky fingers and three broken pencils while I was trying to take notes. For someone on the thin side Peter sure was strong, and weird.  
As soon as I could go back to May’s I was gone from the campus, ignoring anybody who tried to speak to me. I didn’t know them, they were probably Peter's friends. I soon realized I didn’t know where I was so I stopped and patted myself down for Peter’s phone, it wasn’t in the hoodie, damn. It was probably in the backpack, it better be god forbid I have a panic attack here. Stepping off the main sidewalk and into a little alleyway I set the backpack down, knelt, and started searching. I checked all the compartments I could, pulling the contents out to conduct a more thorough examination. I mostly found lint or old erasers, pen caps, and bottle tops, but there was one pocket I hadn't seen at all while I was at school. I decided that the phone must’ve fallen in there. The Secret Pocket, where all things go to die.  
Reaching my hand in all I feel is fabric, extra clothes or whatever, nothing super important. I keep digging around, but it’s in my way so I decided to take them out. As soon as I do I’m met with a brilliant red. Ew. This is not a good color. I hope it’s just the lighting. I sigh when I feel there’s more, so I keep pulling it out, it’s just more red, and blue? Is this somebody's secret Spider-Man costume? I take a moment and look it over before checking the pocket it came from, sure enough, there’s the phone snugly tucked at the bottom. The smug jerk. Grabbing it I tucked it into the never-ending void that is men’s pockets and returned my focus to the costume. It was surprisingly well made, the seams were perfect, blemishless even, and the fabric was stretchy and pliant and it seemed to have wiring running through it? “Geez, this must’ve cost a fortune.” I said aloud to myself, before holding the suit up in front of me. Doing so caused some things to fall out from inside and clack on the ground. After picking them up they revealed themselves to be the webshooters that went along with the whole ensemble. Laughing to myself I put one on, snapping it in place over my wrist and pointing my wrist towards the wall, making the famous Spider-Man hand gesture and pressing the little leaver on my palm. You can only imagine my surprise when actual webbing shot out and attached itself to the wall in front of me. I was stunned. “He’s Real” I whisper, looking at the wall in awe. “He’s real…”


End file.
